onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Admiral (Marine Rank)
Kaze o Sageshite Should I put an image from the opening of the three admirals in here? Or should we stick with the manga page until the anime episode of that comes out? Or should we have both images? The Pope 05:17, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Luffy losses Should it be noted that Luffy has gone up against and technically lost to all three admirals. --Kingluffy1 21:57, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Anime vs Manga OK I agree with GMTails on this one. It's not written anywhere that we have to use the anime over the manga. When the manga is better than the anime, there is no reason to replace it. Akainu and DoFlamingo current char box will be tenth time better than all the anime pictures that will be displayed in the Marineford Arc animation, I'm pretty sure of that so what's the point in changing this awesome pictures that we have now with lame anime version ! Concerning the admirals, the manga is clearly better than the anime version so we should keep as it is yet. Kdom 21:47, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Numbers I was wondering how people can they have an admiral? Maybe someone should ask Mr. Oda about it. --Cococrash11 05:38, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Edit removal, why? Why was my edit removed, i mean because the fact the Akainu was able to scare away the Blackbeard Pirates was an impressive feat, should not that be listed as part of their abilities and reputation?ThemoderndaykingSolomon 20:21, April 24, 2011 (UTC) No, because anyone would be afraid of magma, and they didn't say they didn't want to fight him in specific, but that they did not want to fight in general. It could have been anyone on board, Strawberry, Brandnew, Smoker, they would have ran. 20:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) How about that Aokiji and Kizaru emerged unharmed after the Whitebeard War as part of their abilities and reputation?ThemoderndaykingSolomon 20:46, April 24, 2011 (UTC) No, because a lot of other people did too, so it's not that special. 21:02, April 24, 2011 (UTC) So why was it okay for someone else to add what i previously put up for, only for to be taken down and then put up again by some else, namely the the reputation of the admiral Akainu scaring away the Blackbeard Pirates?Isaidiwassorrywhatmorecanido 22:18, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Haki wall part of their abilities? Shouldn't it be mentioned under the Admirals abilities that they were able to block a quake strike to the execution platform as part of their abilities? 20:38, July 12, 2011 (UTC) That's busoshoku haki. It's in their abilities. 20:46, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Haki and other abilities? Shouldn't it be mentioned under their abilities that Kizaru was able to Silvers Rayleigh equally and how Akainu was manipulate Ace into attacking him? 19:35, July 13, 2011 (UTC) No need for that in here. They have their own page for that. 22:24, July 13, 2011 (UTC) New Admirals Which two vice admirals do you guys think moved up to the two vacant Admiral positions?????? Dddttt 23:22, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Not the right place to discuss this dude.. Take it to a forum or to a blog.. Table I do not know how to make a table, but how about creating a table for the admirals? It will certainly be a lot helpful. Giant Shy Guy (talk) 23:19, April 10, 2013 (UTC) 04:10, April 14, 2013 (UTC) According to the VIZ volume 34, she says "there are only three who hold the rank of admiral", which only implies there are three. It doesn't have to be three. 04:35, April 14, 2013 (UTC) But I remember sometime around when Kizaru showed up on Sabaody someone said something like "he's one of HQ's three admirals" or words to that effect. It seems odd that the number of people holding in such a high rank would fluctuate. To keep balance you'd think it would be a fixed amount. 04:42, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, VIZ does sometime mistranslate due to certain understandings here and there. And that someone could simply be referring to the three of current times. It could be that admirals are only three due to the rarity of attaining such power. But is there anywhere else that may give more confirming hints? 04:45, April 14, 2013 (UTC) You could ask Klobis. 04:47, April 14, 2013 (UTC) No one said something like "there are (or, must be) 3 admirals at all times" as far as I know. --Klobis (talk) 07:50, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Perhaps it's like the Admin position on this wikia, they are only appointed as admirals when they have been in the marines for a while, are stronger then the average vice admiral and there is a need for another admiralCpt.Canuck (talk) 15:48, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Cute, but that's not how the navy works. Normally when a position becomes open, someone is found to fill it. 23:02, April 14, 2013 (UTC) In any case, should we reword it to make it more ambigious so nobody would assume that there must be 3 admirals at all times? Until something is confirmed... 23:08, April 14, 2013 (UTC) @DP, you wouldn't promote someone to an important rank such as admiral if they weren't qualified and had plenty of experience, right so it would make since that they have a maximum amount of tree admirals but that is not necessarily the minimum. also "cute", really? don't be condescending. Cpt.Canuck (talk) 23:13, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I agree with what Yata said about a more ambiguous wording. Second, we don't know anything about how admirals get chosen and speculating on the requirements will get us nowhere. 23:16, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I thought talk pages were created for speculation, and ideas about the actual page, so a consensus could be made and an edit would be made the pleased everyone. instead of just edit waring over a page. Cpt.Canuck (talk) 23:41, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Then you are cruelly misinformed. They are NOT meant for speculation. If you wanna speculate, write a blog. Talk pages are for discussions about actual content. 23:48, April 14, 2013 (UTC) yes talk pages are for content already in the page, but also talking about things that some users believe should be in the page while others believe it shouldn't. thus creating a place where users may discuss their opinions, without having an edit war. Cpt.Canuck (talk) 23:55, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Take it to a Forum then, Canuck... WU out - 14:11, April 15, 2013 (UTC) "Edit warring the page" wat 14:27, April 15, 2013 (UTC) What? - 14:29, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I thought i read it on somebody's post. 21:41, April 15, 2013 (UTC) I don't think if a strong-as-the-hell-marine appears in the vice admiral ranks, they don't make him rise in rank... and even if the "Number of Admirals must be 3 in all the time to now", it's possible Sakazuki decided to increase/decrease the number. He even tansferred the HQ's centenary location... 21:47, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Speculation. 21:51, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Not. I meant we can't say nothing about it. Just "Two years ago there was 3 admirals, now we know there're at least 2". 21:59, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. 17:41, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Merge I think we should merge this page with Marine Rank because it's fitting that way Joekido (talk) 12:39, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey, guess what, when you ask to merge a page... DON'T MERGE IT UNTIL ONE OF THE ADMINS SAYS SO! 12:54, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Admiral means "prince of the sea" Just a thought "Admiral" means أمير البحر or أدميرال the prince of the sea in Arabic. Don't know if this has any relevance at all to the series or that it should be added to trivia. Also wouldn't it mean that the "Fleet Admiral" would be "king of the sea"? Just a thought. Polaris (talk) 22:59, October 26, 2014 (UTC) It doesn't. 23:00, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Your right, Sakazuki has Kong and the Gorosei above him, so it wouldn't make sense. Polaris (talk) 23:20, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Kong as an admiral Kong was a Fleet Admiral, so he was a former Admiral. Should we add him with Sengoku and Zephyr? --Meganoide (talk) 09:52, April 26, 2015 (UTC)